


Tactical Retreat

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Paintballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: After years of getting their asses handed to them by the seemingly psychic Iwaoi bond, Issei and Takahiro opt to spend the rest of their paintballing trip engaged in other activities.





	Tactical Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 2.

“Target acquired.” Issei raises the barrel of his gun and trains it on the enemy. Wind resistance — check. Compensation for a slight curvature of trajectory to the left — also check. All he has to do is squeeze.

A blur passes in front of his field of vision, but when it disappears, so has his mark. “Damn it.”

“We’ll get them.” Beside him, Takahiro rolls his shoulders and pats the ammo tank of his paintball gun. “They can’t go ten minutes without bickering. It’s their downfall.”

Issei’s eyes comb the terrain, looking for any sign of their opponents. When there isn’t a trace to be found, he sighs. “You keep saying that, but they haven’t lost in two years, Taka. Isn’t there some saying about doing things over and over and madness or whatever?”

“Touché.” Takahiro raises his paintball rifle and peers through the scope, lips tugging into a frown when his search probably comes up as empty as Issei’s. “How the hell do they do that? They’re like ninjas. I mean, I understand Iwaizumi being good at this kind of thing, but how does he get Oikawa to shut up for long enough for the whole stealth thing?”

Raising a brow, Issei harrumphs. “How do I get  _ you  _ to shut up for an hour?”

Takahiro smirks and hikes his gun over his shoulder. “Babe, you are so full of good ideas.” His eyes widen and he elbows Issei. “I have an excellent plan.”

“Do tell.” Issei leans in as Takahiro whispers in his ears, and a grin spreads across his lips. “Oh, you are a genius.”

Ten minutes later, high up in a lookout stand in another of the facility’s activity fields, Issei and Takahiro lean on the rail and watch the scene below unfold. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are on one end, moving in tandem using that ridiculous second sense of each other they always seem to have. 

On the other, two fourteen year olds wearing their t-shirts fawn over the fully loaded guns and the extra thousand yen they’ll get to split after they complete their mission of occupying their opponents. Meanwhile, Issei and Takahiro have other plans.

“Are we running away, Taka?” Issei hums and scratches his jaw in thought. “I mean, we talk a good game every year, and those two always hand our asses to us.”

Takahiro smiles and shakes his head. “Oh, my dearest Issei, you have it all wrong. Don’t think of it as a retreat. I see it more as, you know, taking a step forward by taking a step back.”

“How so?” Issei watches Takahiro trace his tongue over his bottom lip and can’t quite suppress a shiver of delight.

Pushing Issei to his seat, Takahiro climbs onto Issei’s lap and loops his arms around him. “It means that I’m gonna make some advances right now, and I’m pretty sure we’re both gonna win.”

Issei gives him a lopsided smile. “Have I ever told you how much I love your ideas?”

“Maybe once or twice.”

***

An hour later, Iwaizumi pulls off his mask and drops it on the changing bench. “I can’t believe they skipped out.” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, Iwa-chan. They came here to have fun. Just not with us.”

“What do you —” Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose. “You mean they ditched us to make out?”

Shrugging, Oikawa hums noncommittally. “I could think of worse ways to have a good time. I’d say you should try it, but with that face of yours, I don’t know why anyone would —” He squawks in protest when Iwaizumi’s shoe connects firmly with his ass cheek. “Mean!”

“Yeah, well, add it to the list.” Iwaizumi looks around for any last sign of their classmates, and when he spies a shock of pink hair poking over the railing of a lookout post and harrumphs. “Well, whatever they’re doing, I think they want to be alone. Let’s just go.”

The two of them leave, and Iwaizumi keeps looking over his shoulder at where he had spied Takahiro’s distinctive locks. Even when they’re long out of range and boarding the bus, he wonders if anyone will ever pay off a middle schooler just to spend a little more time with him someday. He wouldn’t hate that idea at all.


End file.
